A Lion's Devotion
by Harleenquinzel085
Summary: Christian has been in a coma for a few weeks now and when he wakes up he wakes up when Ana is Paris the question is what will happen next?


**All mistakes are mine, I know I said I would wait, but what's the fun in that? Also if you haven't please read A Lion's Love to understand what is happening here, also this was done also lloydber on my phone so also all mistakes are mine I will edit later**.

I feel like it has been years since Christian went into that coma. I have been in Paris for a few weeks now, I feel like an alien, I know how to speak French but it all doesn't feel like home. Everywhere I look it reminds me of what I did, I should have never left. I long for Christian, his arms and his body. His mother called me the other day to tell me they took the feeding and air tube out and he is getting better. He makes little noises but nothing close to talking. I look to Jack and Mia who are in love and happy, Jack flies out every chance he gets he also tells me how Christian is. I miss him deeply. I push another tear away from my face and look around. I have done all I wanted to do, I think it's time for home. I wanted to travel more but not without Christian. I pull myself from the cold espresso and the crusty croissant. I walk along the cobblestones to Mia and mines hotel, I push through the gold and glass doors. Mia has been great but with Jack here he steals her away, it feels like he is rubbing his happiness in my face knowing that Christian isn't here to make love to me. Be with me and hold me. I pull my key card out and I walk in, I feel something new, something that isn't right. I look around my room that once was white and lacey, is covered in red rose pedals. I look around my bags which were once out are now put away. I look around trying to find the person and I look up and there they are, grey on blue.

My heart drops and my breath quickens, he is standing there with a red rose and in a black shirt as well as black slacks, I look to his face and he has a scruffy beard happening. "Your in here" I manage to get out.

"I woke up soon after you left. I couldn't bear to be away from you another minute more." I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I wanted to surpised you."

"Challenge competed then." I placed my lips on his and he kissed me back.

Ana wake up!" I was sleeping again, and moaning, Mia said I moaned a lot! I looked to my left as I was sharing a room with her. I knew that my dreams were vivid but I couldn't deny they turned me on and all I wanted was the sexy stud in a bed to wake up and come find me. I missed his sweet caresses, his lips, I smiled at what we had and what we would have again. I looked to Mia shortly after breakfast, "I want to go home,"

"Well haven't been here a week, come on let's go out an explore." Mia reminded me, she was right, I was eager to go home and see Christian but really his solution hadn't improved or decreased. I just missed him.

"I can't keep going like everything is alright when I know it isn't." Mia folded the New York Times down and looked at me, "look it was Christian's to come here, even he knew at some point this would happen."

"But what if it happened after we went to Paris. What's the point to rub a good time and ruin it with a bad memory." It's didn't make sense but Mia got what I was saying.

"You can go home but I won't stop you, we came for us." Somehow from Christian to us. I wanted to go back to our room and sleep, I want Christian in all forms. Even in a dream like state.

I took the stairs in our hotel and looked down the hall. There he was, I thought he was he turned away from me, my mind was playing tricks and I ran after the man, I came out to the street as I did, I looked left and right, I found him and I ran left. I got closer and kept running, I was so close to him yet everytime I would slow down he would speed up. I reached him and grabbed his shoulder as I did, he turned to me "excuse moi ma'am? je vous connais?" He looked like Christian even looked Amercian.

"Non Sir, pardon." He straightened his jacket. I looked up and thought why not. "Excusez-moi, mais vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais." I know looked like the Christian I knew no question. He turned to me,

"Do you speak English?" I nodded.

"Yes I do," I wanted to not think about Christian and this was cheating in all forms but if this man looked like the man I missed what was the harm?

"Would you like some food? Maybe dinner tonight?" I nodded.

"I would like that very much."

"Great, see you at our hotel at 8?" I looked at him.

"I saw you on the stairs well. I know your name, Anastasia." My heart stopped. If this was his twin this was a cruel joke. My insides tightened as he purred my name.

"Christian?"

"Miss me baby?"

 **I'm back baby! Post more soon!**


End file.
